


Don't tell the neighbors

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: Ohm and his wife look for a baby sitter. Out comes Bryce who destroys Ohm.





	Don't tell the neighbors

                  

 

 

 

Their hands intertwined and soft moans were heard. The bed moved slowly and the stairs creaked. The only noise was the two who were caught up in their own world. Bryce bit his lip as he looked into Ryan's eyes. ''Mine''

 

                                                             D O N 'T   T E L L  T H E   N E I G H B O R S

 

"All I'm trying to say is maybe it'll be easier to get a babysitter.'' Ryan said as he drove in his car with his family. His wife shook her head. "I'm not leaving some stranger with my baby.'' 

     ''How about those new neighbors that moved in. They have a teenage son, he could take care of Marceline and River.'' Ryan suggested. ''I don't know. I'd have to meet them.''

  Ryan parked in the driveway and looked to his wife. "We have to find one soon doll.'' 

 

...

"Daddy!" Screamed Marceline as she climbed her father. ''Hi my princess!" He kissed his little girl on the cheek as Marilyn, (his wife) paid her sister. As Marilyn cooked for her family, the door bell rang. "I got it.'' Ryan said getting off the couch. He opened the door to see a five foot eleven boy in soccer uniform with wide blue eyes and blonde hair at his door. ''I'm sorry to interrupt'' Marilyn was listening in on their conversation, ''But my ball has landed over your backyard fence. I was wondering if i could get it?" Before Ryan could answer, Marilyn excitedly stated, ''Yes, come this way!" She said with a rag in her hand. 

    ...

"How old are you?" 

  ''Sixteen!'' Bryce said as  he got his ball. Marilyn stopped him and asked, ''Would you like to be our babysitter? We'll pay fifty dollars a day.'' Bryce smiled, ''Yeah sure of course!" Marilyn happily cheered. "Amazing! Are your parents home?" Bryce nodded his head, ''No they're at a convention is Las Vegas. They'll be back in like two more days.''

  Ryan looked at the boy's figure, he envied him and in a way, admired him. ''Bryce this is my husband Ryan.'' Their hands met and their eyes locked. "Nice to meet you Ryan.''

His voice echoed in his head. 

With a simple greeting Bryce found a way to ruin Ryan's life. By loving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but they'll get longer. You can also find me on wattpad.


End file.
